Bring Us All Together
by loob88
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan find a baby near a riverbank and decide to adopt it. They name is Aisha, after Ash. Iris and Ash love looking after Aisha in particular. This brings them closer together. And Aisha needs a mother and father, after all. What will happen? Read on to find out? (AshXIris)


"Well, it's been a long,tiring day. I think we need to stop off at a Pokemon Center and heal our Pokemon up before we get some kip."

Iris smiled as she and the boys walkeddown the riverbnank, Ash trailing behind a little. Suddenly, he stopped without warning and knelt down to examine something.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Iris squeaked.

"I found something. It's breathing. I think it's a baby." The young boy panted. He scooped up what appeared to be a bundle of linen before racing over to Iris and Cilan. The green-haired gym leader took the pile out of Ash's arms to examine it.

"It's certainly a baby, all right. It's most likely an orphan. But what should we do with it? We don't have any of the proper stuff." He mutttered.

"Well, we can't take it to the police. They'll just have it put in an orphanage. My best friend came from one of those and she said it was horrible." Iris sighed.

"I have an idea. Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center could be able to provide us with the basics. After all, she must've cared for thousands of orphaned baby Pokemon in her time. We can make nappies out of leaves. My Mom taught me how to when we were babysitting my cousin and we had run out of nappies." Ash suggested.

"That sounds great. It's a happy little thing, I must add. And big blue eyes, too." Cilan smiled. He looked down at the baby in his arms, who was gurgling happily, before passing it to Iris, who sat down on a rock and gently removed the thick cloth that swaddled the baby tightly. A pudgy arm reached up to grab a tuft of her hair. Iris batted this little arm away, before having a cautious check to see whether or not the baby needed changing.

"All clean. And it's a girl!" She cooed. She put the nappy back on the baby and washed her hands in the river before swaddling the orphaned infant, taking care to stop the cloth being too tight.

"What shall we name her then? She needs to have a name before we take her to the Pokemon Center." Cilan smiled down at the baby.

"How about Laila? Or Lilly?" Ash suggested.

"How about we name her after Ash? Aisha sounds good." Iris chirruped.

"Sure. Aisha it is then!" Ash smiled. He took the baby back from Iris and carried her until they were all the way down to the Pokemon Center.

0o0o0o0

"Oh...I've never cared for human babies before. But I do have some milk. It's a special formula for baby Pokemon that I use if none of the mother's exact species can be found. It's a blend of Audino Milk, Pecha Berries and MooMoo Milk. I'll go and get some out of the back."

Nurse Joy sighed, looking down at Aisha, who had been placed on her desk. The fat baby drooled contentedly, not caring about the outside world. The pink-hiared nurse waddled off to the storeroom and returned, moments later, with a crate of this milk. She put all 50 bottles into a bag, which she gave to Ash. She handed Iris a baby bottle with a rubber nipple.

"For feeding. A third of a bottle of baby milk every four hours, if you can." Nurse Joy instructed. Iris thanked her, scooped up Aisha and the baby bottle and exited the Pokemon Center with the rest of the gang.

0o0o0o0

Night had fallen when Ash, Iris and Cilan returned to their tent with Aisha in Iris' arms. The dragon-type trainer sat down on a rock, Ash's Tepig lighting the area for her, and began to feed the baby. Aisha happily drank the full bottle of milk.

"Now, now. Now more milk until the morning." Iris scolded playfully, before letting Aisha fall asleep in her arms. Iris gathered some feathers that the flying-type Pokemon had shedded, then used them to make a soft bed for their new daughter of sorts. She put the bed inside the tent, then laid Aisha gently down on it.

It had been a long day.

And, Iris thought, tomorrow would be even longer.


End file.
